Aylee, princess of Camelot
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Aylee est la jumelle d'Arthur. Cette histoire est la sienne. Je suis minable avec les résumés. Venez lire.
1. Prologue

La princesse Aylee chevauchait au côté d'une patrouille. Elle allait rendre visite au roi du pays voisin pour conclure une alliance par un mariage. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, elle n'avait pas le choix. Soudainement, la patrouille se dispersa et des cris retentirent de toute part. Les chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient tombaient comme des mouches et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'elle et les bandits. Les bandits la regardèrent et se dirent qu'ils pourraient avoir du plaisir avec elle. Le chef de la bande arracha les rênes des mains d'Aylee et les attachèrent à sa selle et il lui attacha les mains avec une corde aux rênes. Les bandits lancèrent leur cheval au galop, mais ils n'allèrent pas loin des flèches sifflèrent dans les airs et coupèrent les liens qui retenait Aylee prisonnière. Elle en profita pour sauter de sa monture et tenter de fuir en courant. Cependant, un des bandits, qui était à pied balança son épée vers elle. La princesse serai sans doute morte si l'homme qui avait tiré les flèches ne l'avait pas poussé au sol. Ce fut lui qui reçu l'arme sur son côté gauche. Il se releva néanmoins en entrainant Aylee avec lui. Ils coururent un instant et l'homme s'effondra au sol. Aylee banda du mieux qu'elle pu la blessure.

- Il faut partir maintenant, lui dit l'homme

- Pour aller où?, lui demanda Aylee

- Loin d'ici, ma dame.

Il se releva et ils fuiyèrent. Alors qu'ils couraient, Aylee demanda son nom à l'homme. Il s'appelait Gauvain. Ils n'avaient pas deux mètres qu'une flèche vint se loger dans un arbre non loin d'eux. Ils se regardèrent puis partirent à courir. Aylee déchira sa robe pour éviter de tomber. Après quelques minutes Gauvain s'arrêta et dit à Aylee de grimper à l'arbre et de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Les bandits arrivèrent peu après et Gauvain les attaqua. Il eu de la chance que le chevalier eu décimé une bonne partie de leur effectif, sinon il serait probablement mort. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus aucun bandit debout. Aylee sauta de la branche où elle c'était cachée et fit un câlin à Gauvain.

Pourquoi un tel geste, ma dame ?, lui demanda-t-il

Pour m'avoir encore sauvé la vie, mon chevalier

Je ne suis pas un chevalier, ma dame, rétorqua-t-il

Vous vous battez pourtant comme l'un d'eux

Mon père était chevalier, mais il est mort avant ma naissance

J'en suis désolée

Il n'y a pas de mal, très chère

Après ces quelques mots, ils se remirent en marche, en direction de Camelot. Puisqu'ils étaient à pied, il leur fallu le double du temps que les chevaliers avaient mis pour arriver là, soit deux jours. Pendant ces deux jours, Gauvain et Aylee apprirent à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Au moment d'entrer à Camelot, Gauvain laissa partir Aylee seule, puisqu'il ne voulait pas être en relation avec quelconque roi. Lorsqu'Aylee entra dans l'enceinte du château, les paysans se retournèrent sur son chemin. Le roi, de la fenêtre de la citadelle, la vit entrer dans la cour intérieure et se précipita à sa rencontre.

Où sont les chevaliers?

Comment vas-tu Aylee? Oh, très bien merci, dit la princesse

Arthur choisis ce moment pour arriver. Il avait vu sa sœur et avait aussi vu la blessure sur son bras. Aylee sauta de son cheval juste à temps pour qu'Arthur et elle tombent au sol chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Qu'est-il arrivé?

Notre patrouille à été attaqué, aucun chevalier ne s'en est sorti. Je me suis cachée, j'ai attendue puis je suis revenue ici aussi vite que possible. En courant pour revenir, j'ai trébuché et me suis blessée le bras.

Arthur guida Aylee vers la chambre de Gaius pour qu'elle se fasse examiner.


	2. Chapter 1

Pour vous situer un peu, nous sommes quelques jours avant l'épisode où l'on voit Gauvain pour la première fois.

≈M≈

Aylee se mit à sourire en pensant à la rivière. Elle sentait l'impatience de son cheval autant qu'elle sentait la sienne. Le paysage devint de plus en plus familier, alors que les arbres se firent plus rares. De l'autre côté de la clairière, une ombre se profila. C'était Gauvain. Il fit galoper sont cheval vers le mien. Lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte, le jeune homme sauta de son cheval et aida Aylee à descendre du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent s'installer au bord de la rivière. C'était à cet endroit où Gauvain l'avait sauvé un an plus tôt. La princesse s'installa confortablement, le dos sur le torse de Gauvain, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aylee fut secoué par l'homme derrière elle.

Aylee ça va?

Oui pardonne-moi, je suis simplement perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-elle

Où t'on-t-elle mené cette fois?

À Camelot

Tu songes déjà à ta ville chérie?

Autant que toi tu songes à tes tavernes favorites

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler!

Non je songeais à Camelot, car j'ai hâte que tu reviennes avec moi.

Un jour. Quand ton père sera mort et que ton frère sera roi

Aylee se mit à rire et Gauvain l'embrassa pour qu'elle se taise. La nuit tomba quelques heures plus tard et ils s'installèrent pour dormir sur le bord de la rivière. Le matin suivant, ils se réveillèrent avec le soleil. Ils déjeunèrent avec les fruits qu'ils trouvèrent sur les buissons autour d'eux et lorsque le soleil fut au zénith, Gauvain alla chercher deux épées. Il lui enseigna quelques mouvements de base pour que plus jamais qu'elle n'ai besoin d'être sauvé. Ils mangèrent leur repas puis allèrent se coucher, complètement épuisé. Ils ne réveillèrent pas avant en même temps que le soleil le lendemain, mais plutôt quelques heures plus tard. Ils passèrent la journée dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Aylee et Gauvain remontèrent sur leurs chevaux. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aylee alors que le moment était venu de se séparer. Gauvain descendit de son cheval et fit descendre Aylee du sien. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Aylee, nous nous retrouveront vite

Un mois Gauvain, un mois c'est long !

Il passera vite, j'ai un moyen.

Lequel ?

Pense à ce que l'on fera la prochaine fois que l'on se verra

Cette phrase imprima un sourire sur le visage de la jeune princesse. Les deux amoureux remontèrent à cheval et chacun lança sa bête au galop dans une direction opposée. La silhouette de Camelot se dessina sur l'horizon quelques heures plus tard. C'est alors qu'Aylee entendit crier son nom dans la forêt autour d'elle. La princesse fit galoper son cheval en direction des cris les plus proches. Un groupe de chevalier l'entoura et l'assaillît de question. Sans leur répondre, elle se dirigea vers les portes du château. Quant elle arriva dans la cour intérieure, Aylee fit face à son comité d'accueil. Un garde l'aida à descendre de sa jument et son père l'emprisonna dans les bras. Il se passa une minute avant qu'Aylee ne se mettre à essayer de se dégager.

Arrête, je ne respire plus

Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Cela fait trois jours que tu à disparu

Oh parce que maintenant cela t'intéresse, je croyais que tes chevaliers et ton fils étaient tes seules priorités. Je n'avais pas disparu, j'étais parti en voyage. Je t'ai laissé un mot dans ta chambre

Encore, mais cela doit bien faire trois fois en trois mois! Ou es-tu allée cette fois?

Dans certains petits villages éloignés du château

Pourquoi ?

Tu es pire qu'un gosse de deux ans, ma fois! Seulement pour entretenir l'illusion que tu te soucis d'eux.

Après cela, Aylee partie vers sa chambre. Personne ne l'arrêta. Elle sauta dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, sa servante vint la réveiller et la princesse vaqua à ses obligations. L'ombre d'un sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'elle se remémorait les évènements des derniers jours. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Merlin entra en trombe. Il souri en direction de la princesse. Des coups retentirent sur la porte et Aylee fit signe à Merlin de fuir par l'autre porte. Quelques secondes après que Merlin fut sortit, Arthur enfonça la porte.

Aylee as- tu vu Merlin?

Non cher frère, et je vais bien merci

Dis Aylee, j'ai une question pour toi

Qui a-t-il Arthur?

Ou étais-tu vraiment pendant ces trois jours?

En voyage dans les petits villages, tout comme je l'ai dit à père

Je sais que tu mens

Et je n'en rien à faire. Merlin est parti par l'autre porte de ma chambre, pour ton information.

Arthur fit un signe de tête à sa sœur puis partit à la poursuite de son serviteur. Un petit rire éclata dans la gorge d'Aylee. Morgane vint la voir juste avant qu'elle ne se mette au lit. Elle s'enquerra de la santé de celle-ci. Elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard. La princesse s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vu son frère et son serviteur partir pour la chasse. Elle ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là. Aylee ne se leva pas avant midi, le lendemain. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Gaius lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par Arthur et Merlin. Son frère portait un homme qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 2

J'ai modifié l'épisode où apparaît Gauvain pour l'adapter au fait qu'il voit déjà quelqu'un

≈M≈

- Gauvain?!

Surprise, Aylee resta figée un instant avant de se diriger vers les appartements de Gaïus. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Aylee courut vers la chambre de Merlin. La princesse les ignora et tomba à genon au côté du jeune homme inconscient. Aylee vers Arthur et, les larmes aux yeux, lui demanda ce qui était arrivé.

- Nous finissions tout juste notre chasse et étions tranquillement assis dans une taverne quand..., commenca le prince

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'as mené à la taverne Arthur, seulement ce qui lui est arrivé

- J'y arrivais chère sœur. Pour faire court, il m'a sauvé la vie. S'il n'avait pas été là pour recevoir le poignard, je l'aurai de planté dans mon dos à l'heure qu'il est, répliqua Arthur

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse cela!

- Tu semble bien le connaître, ma sœur

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas Arthur!

Avant que tout ne dégénère, Gaïus fit sortir les deux jeunes hommes afin de laisser la princesse et son amant seuls. Aylee pleura silencieusement, la tête sur le bras de Gauvain. Elle finit par s'endormir. La princesse se réveilla quelques fois au cours de la nuit, pour s'assurer que Gauvain allait bien. Elle se réveilla à l'aube et, après avoir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et le front de son petit copain, quitta pour aller à sa chambre. Aylee se roula en boule dans ses couvertures et, pensant au jeune homme, finit par se rendormir. C'est ainsi que sa servante la trouva quelques heures plus tard.

≈M≈

Gauvain ouvra tranquillement les yeux. Une légère douleur à la jambe le tira complètement du sommeil. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Il mit ses bottes et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Acoudé sur le cadre, Gauvain admira la vue avant d'aller s'habiller complètement. Le jeune homme sortit de ce qu'il semblait être une chambre et se retrouva dans l'antre d'un physicien. C'est alors que Merlin et Gaïus firent leur apparition. Le plus vieux des deux hommes examina sa jambe et déclara que tout allait très bien.

- Je m'appelle Merlin

- Gauvain. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé et surtout où suis-je?

- À Camelot. Vous avez la vie du prince, mais vous avez été blessé par un poignard.

- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, vu ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Êtes-vous déjà venu à Camelot auparavent? Parce que la princesse semblait bien vous connaître.

- Aylee, j'ai bien faillit l'oublier. Elle est venu me voir n'est-ce pas. Merlin hocha la tête. Alors vous feriez mieux de m'achever, je suis mort de toute façon.

- Alors vous entrenetez une relation avec la princesse.

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il y a de cela 1 an.

- C'est donc vous que la princesse vas voir dans la forêt...

- Merlin, veux-tu bien cesser avec tes questions, il vient tout juste de se réveiller.

- Mais Gaïus..

- Pas de mais Merlin, il suffit.

Le jeune magicien regarda Gaïus avec un air déconfit. Il s'excusa auprès de Gauvain et partit pour s'occuper d'Arthur. Gauvain décida d'aller se promener un peu en ville. Il croisa bien des gens dans la ville, mais aucune n'accrocha réellement son regard, il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour cela. Gauvain rentra au château dans l'espoir d'y croiser Aylee. Il regarda dans tous les coins du château, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se fit à l'idée qu'il ne la verai pas ce jour-là. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Gaïus, une tempête de cheveux noirs se précipita dans ses bras. Il serra Aylee du plus fort qu'il pu avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui, pour l'embrasser.

- Où était-tu donc?

- Ici et là

- Laisse-moi deviner dans une taverne ici et là

- En fait pas du tout. J'étais plutôt ici et là à penser à toi, répondis Gauvain, un sourire aux lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et c'est le moment qu'Arthur choisissa pour arriver. Il stoppa net en voyant sa sœur et Gauvain, puis secoua la tête en repartant vers ses appartements, oubliant qu'il voulait voir Gaïus. Les deux amoureux rièrent un moment avant d'aller se coucher, extenués. Gauvain s'intalla sur le lit de Merlin, puisque celui-ci était encore fort occupé avec les tâches qu'Arthur et les deux autres chevaliers lui avait donné, et Aylee grimpa juste à côté de lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un peu avant l'aube, Merlin vint réveiller Aylee, lui disant que son père la cherchait. La princesse s'éveilla aussitôt et, après avoir embrassé le front de son amour, courut vers la salle du trône. Lorsqu'elle entra, son père et son frère l'attendait.

- Qu'y-a-t-il père?

- Arthur vient de me rapporter un événement étrange

- À oui, lequel?, demanda Aylee, apeurée

- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas allée à plusieurs conseils important aujourd'hui, pourquoi cela?

- Je ne me sentait pas très bien, alors je suis allée voir Gaïus. Il s dit que je devait me reposer et que j'irai mieux ensuite. Vous savez ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il vous a dit que je ne serai pas là, que j'étais un peu malade, mais vous n'avez pas daigné venir me voir!

Aylee sortit en trombe de la salle du trône et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle devait dormir. La journée suivante fût comme toutes les journées précédent une melée, c'est-à-dire des chevaliers qui s'entraîne sur tout ce qui bouge et Merlin qui croule sous les tâches. Une chose cependant ne se passa pas comme à l'habitude. Au milieu de la nuit, Merlin vint la réveiller lui disant de le suivre au plus vite, ce qu'elle fit. Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône et Aylee vit Gauvain retenu par deux gardes agenouillé devant son père et quelques autres hommes. Merlin lui expliqua que les deux chevaliers pour qui il travaillait n'en étaient pas et que Gauvain c'était battu contre eux pour le sauver.

- Père, soyez indulgent, il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie!

- Rien n'excuse ce qu'il a fait. Un roturier ne peut pas menacer un chevalier de son épée sans être punit.

- Je ne demande pas qu'il n'y ai aucune sentance, père, je souhaite seulement qu'elle ne soit pas une sentence de mort.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela?

- Parce que je l'aime, répondit Aylee

Tout le monde qui se trouvaient dans la salle se retournèrent lorsqu'elle parla. Personne n'avait alors remarqué sa présence. Une gamme d'émotions passa sur le visage de son père, mais celle qui resta fût la colère et l'incompréhension.

- Vous m'avez bien compris père je l'aime!


	4. Chapter 3

Aylee attendait dans le corridor devant la salle du trône depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer avec Gauvain. Son père allait surement le faire exécuter pour avoir attaqué un chevalier sans raison. Bien sur qu'il avait une raison, mais le roi n'allait pas croire un servant contre un chevalier. Un bruit de loquet que l'on ouvre, lui fit tourner la tête. Gauvain sortit de la salle, immédiatement suivi par Merlin et Arthur. La princesse courut dans les bras de son amoureux et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put.

Alors que va-t-il t'arriver?

Je suis bannit, je dois partir avant l'aube

Nous nous reverrons vite, j'en suis persuadée

Gauvain se défit de l'emprise d'Aylee et se dirigea, avec Merlin, vers l'appartement de Gaius. La princesse se tourna vers son jumeau et chercha une explication dans ses yeux.

Père était près à le tuer après ton annonce, mais je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire

Et comment as-tu réussi cet exploit?

Je lui ai assuré que s'il l'exécutait, il ne perdrait pas que sa fille, mais son fils et certainement plusieurs chevaliers.

Que veux-tu dire?, demanda Aylee

Plusieurs chevaliers ainsi que moi avons remarqué l'affection tu lui porte. Nous n'aurions pas pu te laisser partir seule en forêt afin de fuir père tu serais surement morte en moins de quelques jours.

Tu ignore tout de mes aptitudes avec une épée cher frère, répliqua la jeune princesse un sourire aux lèvres, mais je te remercie. Tu lui a sans doute sauvé la vie.

Ce n'est rien, je lui rends la pareil, il a sauvé la mienne après tout non

C'est vrai, mais maintenant que vous êtes quittes, tu ne lui feras plus aucune faveur n'est-ce pas ?

Nous le verrons bien, il me plaît cet homme.

Arthur pris sa sœur dans ses bras la mena vers les appartements de Gaius, afin qu'elle dise au revoir à Gauvain. Ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas qu'une main les arrêta et les fit se retourner.

Où alliez-vous comme ça?

Voir l'homme que j'aime, allons donc. Je ne le reverrai plus après tout.

Il n'est nullement question que tu reparle à ce traître.

PÈRE ! Ce n'est pas un traître voyons, il ne faisait que défendre sa vie et celle de Merlin! Jamais il ne lui est venu à l'idée de tuer quelconque homme et surtout pas de faux chevaliers!

De quoi parles-tu ma fille ?

Père ce n'est guère le temps de vos chicanes incessantes. Les gens commencent à en avoir assez de querelle parmi la famille royale.

Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que je fais Arthur! Quant à toi Aylee, tu seras confinée dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que tu te délasse de ce jeune tueur.

Il est hors de question que je reste ici à regarder l'homme que j'aime partir au loin !

Cesse donc de dire cela! Tu ne dois pas l'aimer autant que ça cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est arrivé!

Vous ne comprenez donc rien père! Cela fait plus d'un an que nous nous voyons. Vous savez ces voyages dans le royaume, eh bien en fait c'était pour aller le voir! Et jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec lui, jamais je ne …

ASSEZ! JE NE SUPPORTERAI PLUS D'INSUBORDINATION DE TA PART !

Choquée que son père crie après elle, Aylee se tourna lentement et courut du plus vite qu'elle put, aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la nuit fût tombée, et Camelot loin derrière elle. En larmes, elle grimpa aux branches d'un arbre pour se protéger des créatures qui chassent au sol. La tête tournée vers la lune, la princesse s'endormit. C'est ainsi que Gauvain, Merlin et Arthur la retrouvèrent au matin. Gauvain grimpa l'arbre et pris Aylee dans ses bras. Il l'a passa à Arthur qui l'installa sur son cheval. Celui-ci partit au galop, mais Gauvain mena son cheval au devant de celui du prince pour l'en empêcher.

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de la ramener à Camelot sire

Pourquoi cela Gauvain?

Votre père sera d'autant plus furieux que je la ramène, qu'il ne l'était en apprenant notre amour.

Gardons là quelques jours ici. Vous devriez partir Gauvain nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

Gauvain et Arthur étaient en train de crier lorsqu'Aylee se réveilla. Elle regarda Merlin et li demanda silencieusement pourquoi ils se criaient à la tête. Le jeune magicien vint la rejoindre et lui expliqua que Gauvain voulais la surveiller et que Arthur préférait qu'il parte.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils argumentent l'un contre l'autre.

CA SUFFIT !, cria Aylee

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en constatant que la princesse était réveillée. Un air coupable s'étendit sur leurs visages, puisqu'ils criaient depuis un moment.

Arthur tu ne peux pas rester, tu …

Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Mais laisse-moi finir. Comme je disais, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, tu as un tournoi aujourd'hui si je me rappelle bien

Oh c'est vrai, désolé Aylee

Désolé mais pourquoi?

Nous t'avons réveillé

Allons si vous m'aviez vraiment offensé vous seriez morts

Aylee se tourna vers Gauvain, qu'elle avait jusque là ignoré. Elle alla l'embrasser et ils s'enlacèrent.

Quant à toi, je ne te laisserai pas partir

Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais ton père ne m'en laisse pas le choix

Alors je viens avec toi!, répliqua Aylee

Tu ne peux pas, Aylee, tu as des obligations à la cour

Cela m'importe peu. Au diable mon père, au diable la cour! Je ne peux rien faire là-bas. Mon père va m'enfermer dans mes appartements et je ne pourrai plus en sortir.

Allons Aylee, tu exagères, il n'est pas si furieux que ça !

Demande à mon … frère

Aylee se tourna vers là ou elle avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois, mais il avait disparu. Les yeux de Gauvain croisèrent les siens et ils cherchèrent le prince dans la forêt au alentour. Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque les deux amoureux retournèrent au château. Gauvain se cacha sous un cape et entra avec Aylee, elle aussi caché sous sa capuche. Les trompettes retentirent et Aylee vit Gauvain parti à la course vers les tentes où attendaient les concurrents. La princesse alla vers les estrades rejoindre son père et Morgane. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas la regarder, alors que Morgane lui fit un câlin. Aylee n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Gauvain semblait vouloir participer au tournoi. Elle savait que les deux chevaliers étaient des imposteurs, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça impliquait. Bien vite, il ne resta que quatre chevaliers debout. Deux d'entre-eux furent assommé en moins de cinq minutes. Gauvain retira son casque et le roi dévisagea sa fille avant d'ordonner qu'on l'arrête. Il prit Aylee par le bras et la fit entrer dans les appartements en laissant des gardes devant la porte. Le roi convoqua un conseil afin de savoir ce qu'ils feront avec le jeune homme qui est revenu, malgré qu'il fût banni. Encore une fois, Arthur intervint et on laissa la vie sauve à Gauvain. Il ne put dire au revoir à Aylee, mais celle-ci le vit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.


	5. Author's note

Petit point à éclaircir :

1. Aylee connait le secret de Merlin. Elle l'a apprit alors qu'il combattait pour sa vie après avoir bu le poison dans la coupe, dans le quatrième épisode de la saison 1. elle l'a ensuite aidé dans plusieurs cas où la vie d'Arthur était en danger.

2. J'ai commencé l'histoire à partir de la saison 3, parce que l'on ne voyait pas Gauvain avant.

3. Lorsqu'Aylee à rencontré Lancelot, elle a d'abord craqué pour lui, mais après qu'il soit parti elle l'a oublié, laissant plutôt la place à Gwen.

4. Morgane ne sera pas méchante et Freya fera un retour pour lui permettre de vivre avec Merlin.

5. Je suis présentement à la fin de ma session, donc j'ai beaucoup d'examen, ce qui veut dire que je ne peux pas poster de nouveau chapitre régulièrement. J'en posterai plus vers la mi-juin, quand tout sera fini et que j'aurai avancé mes fanfic.

6. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de la fic et je devrai la poster avant la fin de la semaine.


End file.
